fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lore Master
A Loremaster is one who preserves the ancient Lore of the world, both its knowledge and its history. They are keepers of the sacred mysteries of space, time and all things that are hidden and yet to be revealed, they know that which is unspoken, for the universe whispers its secrets to them and they interpret those mysteries for the benefit of humanity. It is impossible to lie to a Loremaster, for they hear the truth when it is spoken and recognize when it is being distorted for selfish purpose. They are attuned to the fabric of the universe. Overview Lore Mastery is special and unique. It's not just discovering that you have the ability to access the Akashic records and intuitively tap into manna channels like a cross between a cleric and a wizard...it's much, much more than that. It's like being born with the ability to remember the destiny of man, which most human beings have long since forgotten, and become like the unforgotten ones, a real throwback to what humanity was like before the first of the Chaos Wars. Lore Masters literally walk within the shadow of the greatness that lay sleeping in all men. Ability Wisdom and understanding are the keys to the powers of the ancients. Lore masters are rare trustee's to the ancient flames of wisdom and are allowed to kindle a greater blaze in the course of time. As their kinship is with the spiritual forces of nature. It is a discipline that can only be practiced by one who has the ability to perceive the patterns and hidden potential that exist behind the superficial mask of what we call reality...to see possibilities where others perceive only problems. The ability to discern patterns is key to learning how to unravel the mysteries of life itself, and by gradual experience of this potential one learns to unlock with the mind the largely untapped potential of the human psyche. In other words, a Lore Master is one who is aware of themselves and their environment on a level of consciousness far more highly evolved than for an ordinary person, and through this understanding one gains power over their environment and you are able to do things that might defy ordinary understanding. It differs from being a Mage only in that a Lore Master embodies wisdom while a Mage studies the workings of Universal Power for its own sake. Lore mastery is not about strength and power but about knowledge and understanding our method of dealing with violence is very different. according to precepts when we strike it is with control and coordination between ourselves and the universe itself and our blows are always precisely timed drawn to the target by the force of equality that always seeks a balance when someone attacks with violence in their heart it creates an imbalance in nature that must be rectified and made whole and so we move in accordance with that universal need to fill the void and restore a balanced order. It may be a difficult concept for some people to grasp but it is the purest essence of combat made manifest, we fight against disorder and we fight back hard but never in excess to the needs of a given situation and always with the aims of returning back to its source the evil of another’s intentions One who knows the way of knowledge and understanding we study the patterns of the universe feel the ebb and flow of tidal harmonies and we listen to the hidden voice that wispers the secrets that are hidden behind the façade of mortal existence we use this knowledge constructively to help those who are in need of our wisdom and our guidance. Our power is only the result of our knowing the ways of elemental existence all energy in the universe flows from a single string of continuity that touches all dimensions and all borders and by opening ourselves to this inner harmony we become aware of the whispered secrets of eternity all knowledge is internal what we do is open ourselves to understand what is known by employing this inner knowledge we become aware of our own potential. Mainly being a lore master means that we have the potential to know and learn things for we are the trustees and guardians of knowledge information is our tool and our weapon though we are bound by rules in how we may apply our knowledge. Knowledge is power you see and the ability to manipulate power has consequence farther reaching than the average mind might expect. Too many are blinded by power for its own sake and fail to realize that power is a two edged sword that cuts both ways abusing one's power can have potentially lethal consequences. A lore master can read the akashic patterns of force surrounding all living beings suppose you could tell at a glance which persons you meet are good and decent people and which ones are the real scumbags or if you could tell that somebody is going to die within a year from terminal cancer what exactly do you say to somebody you've hardly even met when you sense that they might have a car accident within the next few months. Category:Factions